


马德里二部创意曲

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 看到纳爹惯常是，太A了， 想睡。看到瓦也是，太A了，想睡。但这俩人放在一起，太稳了，不知道怎么睡233有水软几句话，科娃水平秀。影射没签成德赫亚的那个夏天混乱的转会窗。赞美纳爹。互攻。转会窗结束当天真实的故事来自这个虎扑报道：https://voice.hupu.com/soccer/1954492.html文中的学霸浇水图233也是确实有图的！太帅了！分享自微博at足球圈无责任主页：https://weibo.com/3320180434/GxukjbeDR?type=repost#_rnd1536182153742





	马德里二部创意曲

**0.**

    皇家马德里是一个所有战斗人员都很激进的黑手党，汇聚地下社会的绝对精英aka怪物们，很少有人甘愿坐镇后防而不去突突突。

    伟大的前次首圣卡西曾说：这是对狙击手最不友好的组织。

    继任圣卡西的马德里新任父亲纳瓦斯体会到了。

    他曾以为一场巷战只有他一个人守护本方大本营、以拉莫斯为代表的所有机枪手都深入敌方腹地已经够操蛋了。万万没想到还有更操蛋的。

    他是狙击手。狙击手的近身格斗不会是最好的，不然他就去当突击手了。

    所以他被人偷袭了。失去了意识。

 

**1.**

    临时受命的指挥官科瓦契奇想，什么是极致的缺乏后防，没有后防线。这就是极致的没有后防线。

    就是连本方守城狙击手在己方大本营前被人绑架了，他们这帮突击手都要在战役结束后才能发现。 这他妈什么玩意儿。

    但诚然，这是一场所有人措手不及、伤亡严重的惨胜，他们许多年没有吃过这样的亏了。指挥官莫德里奇重伤被抬回安全屋，失血过多过昏迷之前将代表总指挥的耳机交予科瓦契奇手里，眼神凝重，用最后的意识伏在他耳边说了一句只有他们才听得懂的、萨格勒布迪纳摩的暗号。

    “内鬼。”

    科瓦契奇如临大敌。

    他是一个世界级指挥官，天赋异禀，只是在目前的时代总要与大师级的莫德里奇和拉基帝奇比较。他有自信可以漂亮地指挥任何一场巷战，而且他远比莫德里奇更热爱奇袭和突进。

    但这次的事件是他未曾见识过的。别说见识，连料想过都没有。

    他非常紧张，但越紧张越知道如何将焦虑转化成压力和杀气，平时温和可爱的少年天才，此刻如魔刀出鞘。

    伤势不严重、还能站稳马德里干部们沉默地等待他的指挥。

    最终科瓦契奇这样说：瓦拉内，本泽马，麻烦你们去营救。拉莫斯和伊斯科，请你们去联系古蒂的卡斯蒂亚。克罗斯和卡塞米罗，请你们指挥带伤员撤退。

    瓦拉内不动声色地跟本泽马交换了一个眼神，心里对这个自己的同龄人充满赞誉。

    到底是克罗地亚的指挥官啊，虽然年轻，但真是个聪明人。这个人员部署是最合适的。

    现在去营救纳瓦斯的人至少需要满足一个条件：远离家族内部党派斗争，且非西班牙人。而他和本泽马的搭档是现场最合适的。

 

**2.**

    一根钢钉穿透纳瓦斯的军靴，将他的脚踝钉在地上。

    纳瓦斯满头冷汗，但表情没有半点松动。

    他甚至在心里冷笑了一下。绑架他的人算不上什么好手，对人体解剖学远没有拥有4个PhD学位的阿韦罗亚精通。这要是阿韦罗亚，钢钉穿透肌腱，那他这只脚已经废了。

    他已经明白这是怎么回事儿了。

    肇事者慢慢的碾着钢钉，钉子上的铁锈被断裂的肌理剥落，陷进他的血肉里。

    “放弃吧，马德里没有你的位置。这不是你应该在的地方。你的脚不及时治疗就要截肢了。离开马德里，你还能健全地去别的地方养老。”

    纳瓦斯锁紧了自己的牙关。

    这不是正常的人类能忍受的疼痛。但他不仅维持了战士的体面，甚至真的冷笑了出来。

    “你叫我背叛马德里？”

    “背叛也没有什么可惜的，对吗？马德里从未垂青于你。教父始终不曾真的认可你。跟我们合作吧，我们会善待你，送你去别的地方，成就你。”

    这个对话发生在港口的废弃储藏室。瓦拉内在暗处窃听，默默感叹，这个威逼和利诱实在是应用得很好。

    他是一个潜伏系的人，而且惯常需要了解全幕之后再做打算，此刻如同一只狩猎的黑豹暗中观察着。

    他已经听明白全局，知道肇事者是双面间谍。是某个支持想要拥有德赫亚的家族元老的亲信，也是教父弗伦蒂诺的安插在这位家族元老身边的间谍。所以无论纳瓦斯怎么选最终都没有活路。如果背叛家族，教父会除掉他。如果不，元老会除掉他。

    但他还是非常想知道纳瓦斯的回应。

    他跟纳瓦斯的交情不算深，对纳瓦斯的了解也不算多。但他非常尊敬这个男人，毕竟这个男人经常给他们这帮从不肯好好防守的人补锅，所有人想到纳瓦斯都仿佛想到父亲一般安心。而这个人光明磊落，拥有硬气的骨头和精诚的热血。

    他为纳瓦斯不值。

    早在这场战役之初他就明白这次作战混入了家族内部权力斗争。所有巨大的组织的通病，消耗在内战中的精力远远比对外战争的的损失惨重。马德里高层的几大元老的明争暗斗从未停止，关于家族门面的狙击手委任谁只是许多利益和主张中的一个。无论是曼切斯特的德赫亚还是伦敦的库尔图瓦，都是势力和手腕的展示。而运筹帷幄的教父未曾支持或打压过任何一方，所有的内战都在某种权利平衡的默许下进行。教父需要内战削弱元老们的势力，确保没有人可以与他抗衡。

    离岸平衡手。

    权力斗争消耗的总是前线战士高贵的热血啊。只有人性泯灭的老阴谋家能活下来。

    瓦拉内是一个天才，是一个极其优秀的战略家，但他从不显山露水，甚至挂过内定下一任家族顾问齐达内的电话展示自己对于拉帮结派的云淡风轻。本泽马大智若愚不留痕迹地抖落过家族多少年风烟，从未听信过任何一股势力也自由自在地活了下来。而齐达内视他们为祖国的希望、真正的嫡系，充满慈爱，暗中为他们打点好许多尔虞我诈。

    所以科瓦契奇派出了最合适的两个人。论搭档的默契，他们是同母语的优秀的突击手和机枪手。论立场，他们都是从不站队的人。

    他们和纳瓦斯是不同的两种不参与家族内部斗争。瓦拉内是看清楚一切，不出头巧妙地周旋。纳瓦斯是真的清正无遮，高贵的战士精魂。

    瓦拉内暗自希望纳瓦斯能给他一个机会出手。他实在不想看到纳瓦斯这样的人成为权力斗争的牺牲品。

    而纳瓦斯从未让他失望。

    “要我背叛马德里？你还是现在就把我的腿切了吧。”纳瓦斯不屑一顾，“连我骨灰都是属于马德里的。”

    肇事者笑了：“你太天真了。你这样的人是无法在马德里活下去的。马德里从不是一个人的意志。马德里是许多恶魔的舞台啊。”

    剩下的瓦拉内并没有让他说出口。

    他听够了。

    我能让他在马德里活下去。他在心里斩钉截铁地反驳。只要有一副不算笨的头脑和不算拙的手腕就可以。我还真的有。

 

**3.**

    后来纳瓦斯躺在瓦拉内身边回忆，他最开始的心动是什么时候，记忆就回溯到那个巷口阴暗的废弃储藏室惨白的灯光下。本泽马制造的爆炸响彻在远方，而那个黑豹一样的青年手里的爪刀晃出死神的镰刀般的暗影。

    那时瓦拉内蒙着脸，只有一双眼睛明亮似刀光。颀长的身躯与四肢近乎不可思议地被顶尖的大脑调动着，天生的伏击猎食动物，杀戮是他的舞蹈、他的本能，敌人喉咙飙出的血如同花朵般绽开。

    虽然很不想承认，但纳瓦斯在那个瞬间看得忘了呼吸。

    诚然，诚然，吊桥效应是存在的，人在紧张的时候就会感觉到心动，何况是对自己的救命恩人。但瓦拉内这样的人，有谁能不入迷啊。

    而瓦拉内跪在他面前看他脚踝的伤口，青年的垂下的眼睫像是蝶翼，硬朗的鼻梁线条始自双眼间，隐入面罩探出一侧阴影。

    青年用爪刀割开了他的军靴。暗杀用的短刃隐藏在虎口之下，视觉效果仿佛是青年用黑色手套里的骨节分明的手指抚摸过他的脚踝。

    “不能拔出来，我扛着你吧。”

    纳瓦斯没有听清他在说什么，光顾着看瓦拉内本人。

    然后下一秒青年就托着他的腋下帮他单脚站起来。纳瓦斯的皮肤接触到了瓦拉内汗津津的、紧绷的夜行衣。他甚至能感受到光滑面料下青年肌肉的律动。

    还有一种混合汗味、血腥味、灰尘和瓦拉内本人的香水的味道闯进嗅觉系统。

    在一瞬间，纳瓦斯几乎感觉不到身体的疼痛。

 

**4.**

    这是瓦拉内这些年做的最不过脑子的事情。但他屠干净仓库里的人，没有半分悔意，再给他一百次机会，他还是会这么做的。

    他带着纳瓦斯回到马德里庄园，就已经是一种表态。他多年苦心维持的不着痕迹没有立场，终结于他在家族医院门口出现的那一刻。

    这是他内心所希望的，他的理智无法撼动。

    而他后来会想明白，他的精神和本能都觉得，能和纳瓦斯处于同一阵线也不赖。拥有想要维护的人，心就有了约束也有了归处。

    他扛着纳瓦斯，在家族医院、被他们这些战士蔑称为“只会壮如牛”的“兽医院”门口看到了阿韦洛亚，心里“咯噔”一下。

    一个刑讯拷问大师出现在医院门口好像不是什么好事，虽然这位大师的外科水平应该高于任何一个家族秘医。

    家族医院一直是一个很容易死人的地方，毕竟人在医院里都是没什么反抗能力的。几大高层的元老都在家族医院收买医护人员以实施暗杀，瓦拉内知道如果他想让纳瓦斯活着，真正的战斗从踏进家族医院的那一刻才开始。

    而阿韦洛亚在这里就影射很多可能。

    他是极少数知道阿韦洛亚是代表“家族的意志”的人之一。

    马德里有自己的意志，这种意志凌驾于教父弗伦蒂诺、顾问贝尼斯特和次首拉莫斯，凌驾于所有高层元老。有一群绝对的马德里主义者守护着他，手握刺杀暴君的剑，在必要时刻甚至可以割下教父的头。

    ——伯纳乌悬剑。由伯纳乌本人设立，当年迪斯蒂法诺守卫过它，几代人后交予劳尔，现在委任于阿韦洛亚。

    这是瓦拉内最不愿看到的敌人。他没有想到这次的内斗这么严重，连家族的意志都介入了。

    他真的对此忐忑不安，忍不住握紧了搭在他肩上的纳瓦斯的手腕，抬眼望向阿韦洛亚的目光却没有半分闪烁。

    即使家族的意志阻止，他也不会动摇自己的意志。

    阿韦洛亚望向他们，点了一下头。

    瓦拉内松了一口气。

    纳瓦斯安全了，暂时。

 

**5.**

    纳瓦斯的病房在重伤昏迷不醒的莫德里奇的隔壁。这二位是伯纳乌兢兢业业的老父亲和母亲，而克罗地亚蜂王的病房门口排了无数人守着——毕竟是那个卢卡，金色的天神之吻。这些人局气地也来拜访了手术后的纳瓦斯，向纳堵墙表示敬意和关心。

    最后天色亮起来的时候只有瓦拉内留了下来。纳瓦斯在马德里这几年行事中正，也有趣，甚至会给其他干部们剃头发，人人喜欢他尊敬他，却未必和谁有深交。会给他陪床的人，他自己一个都想不出来。

    “拉斐尔，感谢你。辛苦了。”他有点不好意思，这个晚上实在是麻烦这个非亲非故的靠谱青年太久了，“你回去休息吧，洗个澡睡一觉。”

    瓦拉内情感上是不太想离开，但他这才意识到自己还是一身汗和血，好像的确不太适合在医院里待着，何况纳瓦斯也需要休息。

    “那我明天再来。”他说得自然而然，“你想吃什么？我给你带。”

    说完他忽然噤声。

    纳瓦斯也挑了挑眉。

    这实在是太亲密的一句话了，远超过他们的关系的社交礼节。瓦拉内觉得以自己的智商和水平，他实在不应该这么不过脑子的。

    但愣了两秒的纳位父亲是不会让任何人尴尬或者难堪的。纳瓦斯笑了笑接过了他的善意，说你家有什么吃不完的就带什么吧。非常感谢。

    离开医院途中的瓦拉内拐住了好兄弟本泽马：你是不是自诩认识马德里所有厉害的厨师。

    潮流小王子很自信：当然。

    瓦拉内继续问：那个你上次说的牛肉汤很厉害的米三厨师，那个什么欧洲最受瞩目的厨师前五十那个，能不能帮我联系一下，明天让我打包一个牛肉汤。

    本泽马不解：你想吃啊？你自己去不完了吗，用家族名义就可以。

    瓦拉内摇头：不是，我是想慰问给咱们的老父亲。

    本泽马一脸懵逼，感觉事情并不简单。

    小子，我受伤的时候怎么不见你这么上心呢。

    此时此刻的纳瓦斯望向窗外夏日风暴的乌云怔然出神。

    这是一个兵荒马乱的夜晚，而且他的战斗神经也告诉他，这是一段危机的开始。他认真梳理了一下这个夜晚发生的事情想抓住可以指引未来的线索，最让他在意的却不是他在家族斗争的中心，而是瓦拉内低头时的眉眼和鼻梁。

    那句过分亲昵的问候，他本来有很多种的得体的方式可以推诿，却选择了一个轻松的不着痕迹的接受。

    大约是人在危机和差点终身残废的心有余悸里心灵总会更容易触动一些吧。

    这些年他孤独地站成一杆旗帜、挺直腰杆扛过明枪暗箭、在马德里一夫当关太久了。在心底某个无人问津的角落，大约也希望某个人越过战绩和地位，真的关心一下他的遍体鳞伤。

    而他后来会知道，他的战斗神经没有错，瓦拉内就是指引未来的线索。

 

**6.**

    莫德里奇昏迷了一周醒来。瓦拉内去接纳瓦斯出院的时候得知了这个消息，一推开过去一周天天拜访的病房的门，看到纳瓦斯面色凝重地看向自己。

    他瞬间联系起这两件事，感觉莫德里奇大概跟纳瓦斯谈了很多。而他知道莫德里奇一直是支持纳瓦斯的，多半是跟他分析这个夏天人口市场开启、组织间交换人才的形势。那么纳瓦斯现在一定有很多需要考虑的。

    却没有想到纳瓦斯开口第一句话是“拉斐尔，我们谈谈好吗。”

    瓦拉内的车驶向马德里郊外，他们一路上一言不发，纳瓦斯回忆起他跟莫德里奇的谈话。

    他听莫德里奇讲述了家族内斗的波及范围，在听到莫德里奇判断这个夏天他一定会被挂上人口市场换德赫亚的时候都很淡定，却被莫德里奇一句无意识的评论戳慌了神：“拉斐尔？你说拉斐尔在我昏迷这段时间天天来看你？这不像他啊。”

    “什么？”纳瓦斯脱口而出。

    “拉斐尔对于党羽之争的态度，一直都是不参与不表态不负责。但是他做的这些事情，就很明确的表示他是支持你的啊。就像是……他一直是那种冷眼旁观明哲保身的你知道吧。支持你就是引火上身，如果我是他，我大概只会对马特奥（科娃）有关的事情这样表态。你知道他的目的吗？”

    纳瓦斯是一个不屑于迂回和侧敲旁击的人，所以他是直接问的。

    “拉斐尔，你要支持我吗。”

    “我认为这些天我的意思已经很明确了。是的。”

    “为什么？”

    瓦拉内沉默。

    这也是一个他每天深夜诘问自己灵魂的问题。为什么。他早听过齐达内向他科普马德里内部吃人不吐骨头的斗争，并决定远离这些泥泞沼泽。那么这一次他为什么要纵身一跃入尘埃里，而且义无反顾？

    他们在马德里郊外的小山丘上俯瞰马德里城。瓦拉内说：“因为我觉得这是正确的。我认为留你在马德里是正确的，你是优秀的，而你这样优秀而正直的人，不应该被阴谋和手段……消磨。”

    纳瓦斯问：“所以你是为了你相信的正确……你的道义？”

    这是对的。但听起来也不那么对。瓦拉内每天看着家族的恶心事儿，也没见他为谁出头。

    瓦拉内当然也问过自己这个问题，也知道到这份儿上他必须唐突地剖白真心了。他希望纳瓦斯可以信任自己，就像他希望自己可以维护纳瓦斯、跟他站在一起。此时此刻隐瞒和谎言远比唐突更伤人，任何不真诚都会让处于阴谋中心的人动摇。

    “也不全是。”瓦拉内说，“对别人不会的。是因为你，凯洛尔。”

    “我？”纳瓦斯感觉自己的心跳在加快，肾上腺素飙升，像扣下狙击枪扳机的那一刻。

    瓦拉内转过头看着他，知道自己需要坚定地说出这句话才能让它显得不奇怪，但他到底紧张，眼睛里还有一点少年式的跃动的光泽：“我大概，希望你平安吧。我希望你留在马德里。我希望你快乐，希望你能有应有的认可和爱戴……我希望自己能让你快乐。”

    近处是年轻人如流光般的眉眼，远处是碧空如洗下的马德里。纳瓦斯恍然间觉得自己夫复何求。

    这种感觉从未有过。

 

**7.**

    在那个夏天，夏季人口市场关闭的前一天，他还是钻进了代理人aka蛇头为自己准备的车，驶向家族的机场。一架准备前往曼切斯特的飞机在等待他。

    那是他生命中最糟糕的一天。

    那个下午电话一直在响，他全装作没听到。瓦拉内坐在他面前，感觉每一声电话铃都像自己的心跳[1]。最后霞光漫天的时候他不得不踏上离程，瓦拉内定了定心神，凑到他面前跟他额头相抵。

    “你跟卢卡到底想了什么招儿？”纳瓦斯努力让自己笑了出来。此刻他的命运完全不由他自己掌控，让他想起年少时对于人生的无能为力。他踏过那么多不得志和荆棘才在马德里焕发光彩，以骨血热爱这个家族与它的荣耀。他无论如何也无法冷定以待。

    命运啊，上帝啊，请不要跟他开这个玩笑。

    瓦拉内也挑轻松的说：“我们把马德里庄园的网线剪了。”

    纳瓦斯不是一个会说俏皮话的人，但他明白瓦拉内的用心，努力将嘴角的弧度弯得更开朗些，说：“一个指挥大师，一个智谋之霸，最后就想出这个。嗯？好吧，希望你们的奇策是奏效的。”

    瓦拉内无法把那声再见说出口。但他已经做了自己所有能做的。

    当然不是剪了网线这么简单，虽然他的确干扰了整个庄园的通讯。但主要是莫德里奇通过拉莫斯争取了家族西班牙本族元老们的支持，而他少有的请求齐达内去表个态，剩下的就是大佬们虚虚实实地开会和暗中拼手腕。

    他只有祈祷。

    “凯洛尔，”瓦拉内说，“我就在这里等你。”

    无论你回来的时候是来搬家还是……正常回家。

    纳瓦斯向他一点头。

    一个马德里这一代干部中最坚毅的男人。可能是哥斯达黎加最帅的男人。一点头一回眸就像是一个一生的承诺。

 

**8.**

    后来纳瓦斯对家族的编年史作者这样描述那个晚上：“当我的代理人(经纪人)告诉我已经没有时间完成移籍(转会)的时候，我问他自己可以回去了吗。然后我就回家了，也就是在那时，我终于哭了出来。我总是很坚强，能一直向前走下去。”[2]

    那个晚上，在家族机场的候机室，曼切斯特的火漆封印的契约书曾确实交到他手上，他也曾和代理人逐字逐句读过那封契约，听代理人分析利弊。他很清醒，但他觉得一切都不真实。

    他甚至觉得自己不太听的懂代理人说的话。

    精神和魂灵仿佛从他的身体中被抽离，逡巡在马德里的街巷里不肯离去。他一生坎坷，拼过不知道几万里路才收获马德里的目光落在肩膀上，最初来到这里只是作为马德里的过客，未曾料想这里是最终他毕生的福地。

    但最后他还是回到了家族小教堂的地下，再次亲吻过家族的旗帜。晚上10点，他还遇到了家族顾问，甚至还一起吃了饭聊来年的计划。

    然后，他回了家。

    瓦拉内早就听到了引擎声。纳瓦斯还没有开锁，瓦拉内就已经把门拉开。

    年轻人看起来如释重负。由于他的缘故，这个年轻人已经半个月没有睡过好觉了。每一天都眉头紧锁，只有跟他对望的时候为了不让他担心而舒展眉眼。

    瓦拉内也很久没有发自内心地笑过了。现在，他就这样笑着，身后是纳瓦斯家客厅的暖黄色灯光。

    纳瓦斯一瞬间湿了眼眶。

    他何德何能啊。被马德里的意志垂青，被这样优秀而圆满、天选一般的青年人喜爱，命运也对他网开一面，虚惊一场和劫后余生不是最幸福的事情之一吗。

    他一把将这个比他还要高一些的青年抱进怀里，再不想放手了。

 

**9.**

    瓦拉内是个爱好非常养老的人，他也是。在不需要战斗的晚饭后，他和瓦拉内惯常的饭后活动包括：坐在沙发上各看各的书，下棋，或者他擦枪，瓦拉内保养爪刀。

    简直是五十岁的情侣生活，就像瓦拉内最开始频频留宿的时候，他们一人占据床的一侧，睡一宿觉甚至碰不着。

    但他是一个靠眼神就能让人跪下分开腿的人，瓦拉内也是。

    然后有一天，马德里恋爱助攻大师本泽马鬼鬼祟祟地与他分享了一个年轻的瓦拉内。

    一个还没这么羽化登仙、沉稳大佬，还活泼张扬又风骚的的，符合年龄的瓦拉内。

    21岁的瓦拉内潇洒地往自己身上浇水降温，瞥过镜头，毫不收敛地一吐舌头。

    清水划过他的眉眼和鼻梁，在舌面上撞散成水花，顺着舌尖流下打湿胸口的衣服。

    纳瓦斯想起最开始的废气仓库里，与他身体紧贴的汗津津的肌肉和坚韧如竹的骨骼。

    他对年轻人的肉体是有欲||望的。他一直是。

    于是他问马德里恋爱大师：“如何表达欲||望他会同意啊。”

    这是本泽马经历过的最诡异的时刻之一。大家的父亲，纳瓦斯，一脸正经，眉峰坚毅，仿佛宣誓或者传达军令一样，问他如何才能睡到他在马德里最好的兄弟，仿佛这是世界上最严肃正经的事情。

    本泽马：……………

    “直、直说？他不可能完全不想睡你？”

 

**10.**

    纳瓦斯的床风诚信接近三十岁的拉美男子，非常务实，就是干，但语言里三千花活儿，西班牙语毕竟是“爱”和“亲爱的”的组合有无数种可能的、上帝吻过的语种。

    瓦拉内……开什么玩笑，瓦拉内可是个法国人，而且是一个年轻帅气有为的法国人。

    难说“mi amor”和“mon amour”哪个让人骨头酥得更快，就像他们很快都意识到互相留宿时的拘谨来自于，他们都习惯于怀里搂着一个人醒来，而不是被搂着醒来。他们都能够用眼神让人跪下求欢，且知道对方也是，所以不知道如何开始，感觉怎么都冒犯。

    那有什么好争的，他们是雄狮和黑豹，谁的器官在谁身体里都不吃亏，如联赛主客场都要踢满，或者轮流进行表演赛。鸡||奸可是与圣灰十字架和敌人床第上的马头并称的三大传统之一[3]，拥抱家族文化吧。

    于是就拥有了只有彼此见过的模样。

    瓦拉内那双长腿很适合缠在他人腰上，颀长的手臂也适合攀附某人的肩膀和脖颈。纳瓦斯热爱他在快乐中的表情，无拘无束仿佛草原上瑰丽的大猫，勾起舌尖性感到极致反而透出一种野生的纯真。

    而进入纳瓦斯的快||感如同弑父。那双平时喝斥他们时蹙起的眉因为快感和疼痛皱起来，拉美人种族天赋的深邃眼睛颤抖着半阖。正经人不正经的时候杀伤力才是最大的，从“带枪的都他妈给我回来防守”到西班牙语百转千回的“快点，进来”。他自律但对欲望忠诚，赞美快乐如授予瓦拉内军功章。

 

**11.**

    拉莫斯和莫德里奇躺在一起，闲聊八卦。

    “卢卡我真的惊了，这他妈都能搞到一起去，马德里真的没有正经人了。”

    “他们很合适啊，不是吗。人在马德里活着总得有点精神和身体上的寄托。”

    何况瓦拉内真的比任何人想象的更要在意纳瓦斯。而纳瓦斯这些年，马德里真的欠他一个家属。

    “我完全无法想象他们俩搞起来的场面……”

    “那别想了，人自己明白不完了吗。”莫德里奇扳过拉莫斯的脸亲吻他的下巴。拉莫斯从善如流地以唇舌接应，加深这个吻。

    关系只对相关人士有意义。就像他和拉莫斯加起来可能厮混掌控过马德里和巴塞罗那几乎所有的床第，然后爬回窝里靠在一起安眠。死亡在侧，稍不留神就万劫不复，战士们靠酒精和性维持精神的正常。他们心中的神坛上都供奉着年少某人的雕像，在马德里拥抱做|||爱时因彼此完全明白和对等分享理解，与肩负国家的希望孑行人世间的苦。

    至少有卡瓦哈尔以外的人兢兢业业地回防，并且知道后防线的职责之一是守卫狙击手了。指挥官欣慰地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 引用：
> 
> [1] Jony J ft. 刘柏辛Lexie 《防火线》
> 
> [2] 纳爹的采访原文
> 
> [3] 沿用狂想曲正传第9节。原句是“皇家海军的唯一传统是朗姆酒、鸡|||奸和鞭子。 ”来自丘吉尔的助手安东尼·蒙塔古·布朗。敌人床底上的马头来自于《教父》。圣灰十字架是老尘的设定。


End file.
